1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a SIM Card connector, and more particularly to a SIM Card connector incorporated with an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection. The SIM Card connector features that the ESD protection is attached onto the connector by solder ball thereby protecting a printed circuit board on which the connector is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional SIM Card connector at least includes an insulating housing with a plurality of passageways in which a plurality of contact terminals are received. Each terminal comprises a base portion retained into the insulating housing, a contact engaging portion adapted for contacting with electrical pads formed on a SIM Card, and a tail portion adapted for mounting onto a printed circuit board, thereby the SIM Card is electrically connected to the printed circuit board by the connector, particular by the contact terminals.
With the development of society and improvement demands of consumer, the function of mobile phone becomes more and more strongly, and electrostatic discharge is often happened in the mobile phone. Therefore, the printed circuit board further defines an electrostatic discharge protection circuit in order to protect the printed circuit board and components mounted thereon. When above SIM Card connector is mounted onto the printed circuit board, the tail portion of the terminal is connected with the electrostatic discharge protection circuit thereby protecting the printed circuit board.